Episode 7 (DBPR)
Dragon Ball PR Episode 7: Jodenku vs Uub Decided! Episode Information Release Date January 13, 2020 Arc World Peace Arc (Episodes 1-16), 30th World Tournament Saga (Episodes 3-12) Date December 10, Age 791 Synopsis Opening (Bit by Bit I'm Falling Under Your Spell) The episode begins with Jodenku and Uub in the middle of a melee clash lasting for ten seconds until they both back-flip away, entering a stare-down in their fighting stances while the crowd cheers. "Uub, you're doing great! Remember to stay sharp!" Goten yelled from the contestant room as he had a bowl of rice in his hand. They then began fighting once again, still going back and forth for another few minutes until Jodenku suddenly heavily kicked Uub in the abdomen, stunning him. Jodenku then followed this up by punching him in the chest, and elbowing him in the nose, sending him flying into the air. Uub wiped blood off of his nose and thought to himself, "I let myself get off guard that easily? No..I'm not having that." before flying back down and teleporting all around Jodenku, with the crowd being amazed with his speed. Uub then suddenly launches a ki blast which catches Jodenku off guard. With Jodenku now affected by the ki blast, Uub then punched Jodenku in the gut, stunning him, and then kicking him on the ground. Jodenku quickly got up and dashed at Uub once again, but Uub quickly reacted by throwing him into the air and then sledgehammering him down onto the ground, with Jodenku hitting the grass, and making Uub the winner of the fight. "Huh, I did it!" Uub quickly realized that he was the victor and immediately began celebrating, as the crowd roared. A few of the Z-Fighters began cheering for him, especially Goku and Goten. Jodenku slowly got up as he saw Uub celebrate and given a check of 1,000,000 Zeni, with Hercule now walking up to him and giving him an autograph and a picture with him. Uub was then given a trophy and began walking back to the contestant room. "Hey, g-good fight..gh.. you really were tough to predict!" Jodenku said as he walked up to Uub with a limp. Both Jodenku and Uub were damaged from the battle. "I'll make sure to t-train harder, and we can do this again." "Yeah, for sure! Fighting you was fun. How about we do a rematch sometime in the future?" Uub asked as they both arrived at the contestant room. "Sounds like a plan!" Jodenku replied. They then fist bumped each other as the Junior Division fighters began to make their way into the crowd, sitting down in reserved seats next to the other Z-Fighters. Goku began telling Uub how proud he was of him. Vegeta then suddenly went up to Jodenku before he went into the crowd. "Hey, kid." Vegeta said, immediately catching the attention of Jodenku. "You're strong for your age. I want to see more of your potential, as I can tell you have a ton of it. Tomorrow morning, meet me at the Capsule Corporation building in West City. You are going to train with me and my son Trunks." "U-uh, okay. Sounds good, thanks for the offer!" Vegeta nodded as Jodenku then went to sit down next to Uub, Pan, and Bulla in the crowd. After about 25 minutes of preparation and musicians hosting concerts on the ring, the World Tournament Announcer finally came back onto the ring, announcing that the Adult Division of the 30th World Martial Arts Tournament was about to begin. Fireworks then shot out of all four corners of the arena as the crowd cheered in excitement. The episode ended with Goku looking out onto the ring from the contestant room with all of the other adult contestants behind him, saying "Alright, I can tell this is gonna be a good one!" Closing (Fireworks) (Next Episode) Episode 8: The Swift Round of 16! The Rematch!